fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift (videogame)
Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift, Dimmsdale Drift for short, is the videogame based on the series of the same name, released for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, Nintendo 3DS and PS Vita. Modes *'Story' - Create your own character and try to make yourself a name in the Dimmsdale street racing scene. *'Campaign' - Play as one of the Blacklist racers or the villains (Limited Edition only) and try to complete missions. *'Quick Race' - Choose a mode, pick a track, adjust various settings (number of laps/opponents, traffic intensity, opponent difficulty and cop probability), choose a car and play right away. *'Race Editor' - Create your own race events. Gameplay The game lets you explore Dimmsdale as an open-world (similar to many mainstream NFS games), interact and play with other players all over the world, much like an MMO. Race Types *'Circuit' - Players compete against other racers in closed circuits with a set number of laps. *'Sprint' - Players compete against other racers along closed roads from Point A to Point B. *'Drag' - Players compete against other racers along a closed straight road. The winner is the racer to complete the stretch of road in the shortest time. *'Drift' - Players have to slide around corners in order to gain points along a closed circuit. Players earn more points depending on the speed and angle of their slide. The winner is the racer with the highest amount of points at the end. *'Lap Knockout' - Similar to Circuit except the last racer to pass the starting line of each lap is "knocked out" until a final racer is left and declared the winner. *'Speedtrap' - Players compete against other racers along closed roads from Point A to Point B, passing through a series of checkpoints that record their speed at that point. When the first racer crosses the finish line, other racers lose points. *'Tollbooth' - The player has to go from Point A to Point B before running out of time. Additional time is awarded as the player passes tollbooths along the course between the start and finish location. Vehicles See here. Customization There are over 100 cars that can be purchased, upgraded and extensively customized. For example, you can add Hi-Fi systems for playing the game's soundtrack or your custom soundtrack, putt customized gauges, fully customizable bodykits with the ' Autosculpt' feature, hoods, rims, spoilers,' doors with custom opening', fully customizable paint, vinyls, a Photo Mode, and a Star System (returning from NFS Underground and Underground 2) which, when sufficiently high, lets you appear in various tuning magazines. Though, this also attributes to the car's heat level: the higher your star rating is on the car you're currently driving, the faster your heat level will raise during a pursuit. Downloadable Content *Amity Park *New cars *Song packs (free) *Race events *A Time Savers DLC, which lets you unlock everything in the game, all cars, all visual and performance modifications, all race events and all Campaigns. *Limited Edition upgrade *The game's OST to play in the platform's music player (PS3, Xbox 360, PC and PS Vita only) Versions *Normal edition (the normal version of the game) *Limited Edition (features more cars and the villain Campaigns) Editions Timmy Turner Edition Contents: *Timmy Turner plush. *Timmy's Pagani Huayra 1:18 die-cast model. *Timmy's Theme song (The Crystal Method-Double Down Under) CD. *Timmy Turner poster. *Special redeemable code for unlocking instantly Timmy's Pagani Huayra and Timmy's campaign in-game. *Special game cover featuring Timmy and his car. *The Limited Edition of the game. Trixie Tang Edition Contents: *Trixie Tang plush. *Trixie's Lamborghini Aventador 1:18 die-cast model. *Trixie's Theme song (Nero-Me And You (Dirtyphonics Remix)) CD. *Trixie Tang poster. *Special redeemable code for unlocking instantly Trixie's Lamborghini Aventador and Trixie's campaign in-game. *Special game cover featuring Trixie and her car. *The Limited Edition of the game. Blacklist Edition (the ultimate edition) Contents: *Blacklist racers plushies. *Blacklist cars 1:18 die-cast models. *Soundtrack CD. *Blacklist poster. *Special game cover featuring the Blacklist cars. *The Limited Edition of the game. Definitive Edition After a few months, the game was re-released on the PS4, Xbox One and Wii U as the Definitive Edition, which includes all of the DLC, except for Time Savers DLC, which can be downloaded optionally. The game still maintains the 1080p graphics and the custom soundtrack. The Definitive Edition was sold on PC as the Complete Edition, as it did on other consoles. The Definitive Edition also included a few exclusive Eliminator-related missions in Timmy's campaign, aswell as the other Blacklist campaigns. Category:Video games Category:Fanmade video games Category:Games